


Annoying but Missed

by KarmaAkabane



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bard!Jaskier, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Still a Witcher, M/M, Massage, Multi, OT3, Polyamory family, Teen Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Yen Misses Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaAkabane/pseuds/KarmaAkabane
Summary: Yennefer works very hard every day to go back home to be able to relax properly...Sometimes it's not that easy. Sometime it's in this kind of situations when one realises the value of what one has and how much one can missed it -him- when it's not there.Enjoy!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii & Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 13





	Annoying but Missed

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one shot and I don't think I have ever written any fluff like this so hope you like it XD  
> Feel free to leave kudos or comment and thank you for reading!

Yennefer introduced the key on the lock of the house and let herself in before pressing her back in the door as a way to close it. She putted her purse under her arm while she took off her high heels and carried them with her into the corridor. Eight hours of meetings, or in other words, eight hours of putting up with self-center idiots in heels was not easy, and for some reason today she felt extremely tired. The only thing the woman wanted was to take a long warm bath, have dinner, go to bed with her lovers and enjoy the weekend to come. However, something told her that it wasn’t going to be as easy as she made her way to the kitchen from where a foul smell was taking over the hallway, alongside worried voices overlapping with the kitchen radio.

As soon as she got into the kitchen she was welcomed by a grey cloud of smoke signaling their burned dinner and the words came to her without thought:

“Jaskier, what have yo-” However Yennefer had to cut herself off short as soon as she saw Geralt and Ciri in front of the stove. “By the name of gods, what happened here?” she demanded, –snapping out of the initial shock– taking the pan out of the white-haired man’s hand and placing it in the sink to let _it_ , –and whatever was in it– cool off. 

“Yen-” The tall man with cat-like eyes opened his mouth to say more but was unable to continue, as the female figure in front of him waited patiently as to chop off his head.

“Geralt, _please_ explain why were you trying to burn the house down.”

“W-We were trying to make dinner…” Ciri said face down and eyes pacing from side to side between Geralt and the pan.

“What were you trying to make? Troll or kikimora’s innards, perhaps? Can’t actually imagine anything else that would taste better burned than those two …” The woman sent a look to both father and daughter patiently, maybe even too patience as the day had been too exhausted for her liking. “Well…”

“Fry fish.” Declared the man and Yennefer couldn’t but sent him an incredulous look.

“Fry fish.” Yennefer repeated looking at the pan “Was it alive? Did you want to torture the poor creature or something?” She chuckled, the look the Witcher sent her was everything but. However she couldn’t help it. The scene itself had taken her by surprised –it had not being what she had expected– and this last piece of information had just being too much, so she openly laughed at the man. “I’m pretty sure I remember you knew how to at least fry a fish, even if the kitchen isn’t your forte, my Wolf.”

“Hmm… I got distracted a second and it…”

“It burned, I see” She sniggered “And where _i_ s Jaskier? Why are _you_ ruining my food?” 

“Hmm…busy. He won’t be back today.” Geralt stated.

“Oh” It was everything she responded before taking a global look at the kitchen and saying: “I’m taking a bath. You two better clean this up and order take-out. I don’t know about you but I’m not feeling like fish at the moment.” And with that said Yennefer left the pair on their own and locked herself in the private bathroom of their room.

The house was a three story single family home. Not too expensive, but not cheap either. Four rooms, three bathrooms, a living-room, a dining-room, a –now mess up– kitchen, and a wide garage for her BMV, a van, a bike and a motorbike. The biggest room was shared by Geralt, Jaskier and she, with a big enough bed specially made for them, a big enough wardrobe for Jaskier and her clothes mostly. Gerald’s work uniform was either on the washing machine or hand in the office’s closet. And finally, a perfectly big enough bathroom with a magnificent massage Carrara marble bathtub.

In days like those, she was very glad she had convinced the two men to make sure their bathroom didn’t miss a massage bathtub.

The second biggest room belonged to Ciri, of course. The young girl was indeed growing up into a teen as the posters on the wall changed along the seasons and she was more into going out with her friends than practicing sword with her father. And she couldn't help but laugh just by thinking about the last time the young girl had come home pass her curfew. She had turned around angry at her parents when she heard her punishment and locked herself in her room to scream and cry of frustration.

The last room had being turned into a small working area where Geralt kept his killing monster stuff. If she ever needed to catch up with her work at home, she usually did it from bed or she took over the dining-room. In Jaskier’s case every time he had to work from home he took over their room. And so, the only thing anyone could hear for hours was the musical scales, the former songs and the in-the-making new songs all day long, which after a couple of hours got annoying…

Annoying indeed.

The house was big, but not big enough for a person practicing music day in and day out.

That was why the musician usually worked at the music studio about half an hour away from their neighborhood. For the last three years Jaskier’s career had taken off and as the tours season was just around the corner he passes more time in the studio and fewer nights home. And it didn’t stop feeling weird. While Geralt moved often do to work, Jaskier was always home. He was also the one that picked Ciri from school in regular bases. He was in charge of dinner seventy percent of the times except weekends, and he usually was the one to massage her feet in days like this one.

_Shitty days._

She relaxed on the warm water wishing to have Jaskier’s handy hands around her feet, because she could never ask Geralt, because Geralt was good with shoulders but Jaskier was good with feet. She would never admit it in from of him, but the bard had wonderful hand skills with feet.

After long minutes of enjoying the warm bath taking away her exhaustion, the door belt notified her that their food had finally arrived. Yennefer tied her bathrobe around her hips and got out of the bathroom, to put on her black silk nightgown before going down to the living room where Geralt and Ciri were sitting in the couch with the food on the coffee table.

“Chinese food” She said while taking a sit between the girl and her lover.

“I draw the longer straw” Ciri added, proud of herself for having gotten what she wanted for dinner, unlike last time, in which Jaskier had decided.

“Well, it’s a nice change. Thanks Ciri.” Yennefer said, hugging the young girl and placing a sweet kiss on her unraveled messy hair. “Well, how was your day, Cub?”

And after that, the three of them ate and talked. Ciri told them about her day in school and how they had had to make debate groups for Civics class and she had taken two points for her team defending the new immigration policy. Yennefer and Geralt praised her and commented it. If Jaskier had being there he would have made a comical remark to which the others could have laughed at. However, he wasn’t there that night.

After an hour and a half Ciri went to bed and Geralt went to the kitchen and came back with a good red wine bottle for her and a few beers for him. Because no matter how long it went by, her two lovers couldn’t get use to the good stuff. “ _Brutes_ ” she thought as the man sat down, moving her feet out of the way and putting them on his lap.

“Long day?” Geralt asked serving her a glass. She hummed in answer, taking a long sip of the delicious red liquid enjoying the comfortable silence. After a while, The Witcher put his drink down and took his lover’s feet in his hands, making Yen moan from pleasure. “It was a _really_ long day, I see.”

“Many idiots and many useless conversations in heels, so yes. It was a _long_ day.”

“Will I do?” Geralt asked with a light smirk in his face, and after a moment, Yen took the wine bottle to fill her glass once more with an amused grim herself.

“You can try, but our bard has set the bar quite high, if I must say.”

“Will you ever tell him that?” Geralt sniggered and began with his massage, while Yen drank.

“Why? Does he or his ego need the boost of confidents?”

No, no he didn’t. But still, as soon as he’d come back both Yennefer and Gerald would make sure he knew he was indeed missed. The musician deserved as much...


End file.
